La Sombra del Cordero
by AruBell
Summary: Sasuke observaba y nadie se daba cuenta; Sasuke preguntaba, pero nadie respondía sus dudas; Sasuke quería hacer con su hermana, lo que sus padres hacían a solas. Porque el hecho de jugar a escondidas del mundo, volvía su relación prohibida... Y adictiva. / Short-fic SasuHina 4/4. [COMPLETO]
1. Observar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a ©Masashi Kishimoto; la portada, las frases al principio de los capítulos y la historia pertenecen a su servidora ©Zaphyr Bell.  
 **Advertencia del fic:** Short fic de cuatro capítulos | Universo alternativo | Se tocarán temas como incesto, relaciones sexuales y/o trastornos sociales | Para mayores de 18.  
 **Pareja:** SasuHina  
 **Resumen:** Sasuke observaba y nadie se daba cuenta; Sasuke preguntaba, pero nadie respondía sus dudas; Sasuke quería hacer con su hermana, lo que sus padres hacían a solas. Porque el hecho de jugar a escondidas del mundo, volvía su relación prohibida... Y adictiva.  
 **Special Thanks:** Este fic está dedicado a la escritora **Alessannd Leto** en agradecimiento por leer y comentar todos mis fics; al igual que por darse el tiempo de escribir muy buenas historias SasuHina. Y... ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Alessannd!

 **PD: ¡Hubo un error de edición y se me borró el capítulo! Pido disculpas por ello.**

.

.

 **La Sombra del Cordero**

 **Por: Zaphyr Bell**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"No existe un_ _ser más sagrado para un hombre que su madre,_

 _No existe una persona más protegida que su hija_

 _No existe una chica más deseada que su esposa..._

 _Y no existe una mujer más tentativa que su hermana."_

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **—Observar—**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio de nuevo se hacía presente en el estrecho y penumbroso pasillo. Las voces se callaban de nuevo, al igual que los secos movimientos que hacían crujir las delgadas paredes de madera, asustándolo en el proceso. Él temía por la seguridad de su madre y la salud de su padre; esos gritos, en conjunto con el sonido de los muebles estrellarse contra la pared, no podían significar nada bueno. Sasuke quería entrar a la habitación de sus padres, sin embargo, el miedo lo invadía.

¿Y si su padre estaba golpeando a su madre?

No podía ser eso de ninguna forma. Nadie pediría que le golpearan con la simple frase «dame más» ni mucho menos respondería con que le gustaba que le hicieran eso. Definitivamente, el ser golpeada era una posibilidad que quedaba descartada en la mente del pequeño Sasuke.

¿Entonces qué era?

Esos gritos le dejaban estragos en su memoria que le hacían tener pesadillas y mojar las sábanas durante la madrugada. No le gustaba escuchar a su madre hacer esos sonidos tan perturbadores suele dictaban que estaba sufriendo; mientras los sonoros gruñidos de su padre no volvían sus pensamientos más livianos.

Era por eso que ahí estaba él, a las dos de la mañana, en el oscuro pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones; a la espera de su padre o su madre para que le saciaran sus dudas con respecto a aquello que ahora hacían; sentado en el frío suelo, sin importarle que al amanecer le provocara una tos incontrolable; recargado sobre la pared paralela a la habitación matrimonial, con los párpados volviéndose cada vez más pesados, pero imposibles de cerrar debido al ruido que sus progenitores generaban.

Noche tras noche los esperaba hasta antes del amanecer, sin conseguir que alguno de ellos saliera ni siquiera a asomarse; por mayor ruido que provocara con sus pies descalzos o sus dedos golpeando con insistencia la hueca pared. Tal vez no se daban cuenta de que su hijo de ocho años se encontraba ahí, con una gran cantidad de preguntas que morían cobardemente durante el desayuno.

Pero esta noche no se iría de ahí hasta descubrir lo que hacian.

[...]

—Sasuke, ¿me dejas entrar contigo?

Ahí estaba ella, con un pijama estampado de gatitos de color lila y aferrada a un oso de peluche que era la mitad de su tamaño; la niña a la que odiaba y le generaba unas inmensas ganas de golpearla. Su hermana no podía ser más curiosa y hacía demasiadas preguntas; a sus siete años de edad debía estar jugando con muñecas y esos estereotipos de niña que tanto le asqueaban, sin embargo, siempre quería estar a lado de él, molestándolo de alguna u otra forma. Como ahora, que estaba a punto de estropear su intento de espionaje a sus padres.

—Cállate, Hinata —después de decir aquello, chistó—. Lárgate de aquí.

—Pe-pero —ella jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos—, de nuevo tuve esa pesadilla.

—¿Y a mí, qué?

—Itachi... Yo... ¡Lo extraño!

Eso fue suficiente para que el coraje hacia ella se tambaleara y la lástima se apoderara de su mente. Hinata había tocado un tema fresco en la familia Uchiha-Hyuga: el hijo mayor, Itachi.

Itachi siempre fue un niño prodigio que destacaba en todo lo que hacía y enorgullecía a sus padres en todo sentido, llegando incluso a ser el consentido de la familia. Era atento, cariñoso y comprensivo con Sasuke, mientras que con Hinata, la menor de los hermanos, era mimoso, dedicado y ejemplar; siempre que alguno de los dos lo necesitara, ya fuera para jugar o hacer alguna tarea del colegio, él estaba ahí, ayudando en todo momento. Itachi Uchiha sin duda era el prospecto de "hermano perfecto".

No obstante, un tiempo atrás le fue diagnosticada una enfermedad llamada Tuberculosis, la cual lo fue consumiendo poco a poco hasta dejarlo postrado en cama durante unas semanas hasta llegar al final de un corto y penoso camino de la vida, sin que ningún médico pudiese hacer nada debido a lo avanzada que estaba la enfermedad y el grado de peligrosidad que tenía.

El hijo mayor de los Uchiha falleció.

Sasuke fue sorprendido por el impulsivo abrazo de su hermana pequeña, quien sollozaba en un tono bajo para no alarmar a sus padres dentro de la habitación; ella lloraba, manchando el pijama con sus salinas lágrimas y su insistente mucosidad; el oso de peluche que cargaba cayó al suelo en un descuido de Hinata; y él se mantenía estático, sin poder mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo debido a la marea de recuerdos que le habían venido a la mente. Itachi siempre fue su hermano más querido y ahora no estaba, pero lo más tortuoso fue que el muy necio le había pedido como favor, velar y cuidar de la integridad de Hinata, protegerla y quererla como siempre lo deseó.

Y ahora debía cumplir con aquella promesa.

—Hinata, quédate aquí en silencio mientras yo investigo algo —susurró contra el oído de su hermana.

A ella le brillaron los ojos con inocencia.

—¿Jugaremos a los espías?

—Sí —él se alejó del abrazo—, guarda silencio y espera aquí.

Hinata asintió eufórica, limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas y mucosidad de su rostro con la manga de su pijama. Se sentó en el suelo, haciendo un gesto con la boca para indicar a Sasuke que guardaría silencio hasta que él saliera y posteriormente, volteó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si vigilara que nadie pudiera interferir en su pequeño juego.

Sasuke sólo negó con la cabeza y procedió a girar el picaporte de la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y abrirla lentamente; asomó su cabeza para observar, pero la oscuridad de la habitación le dificultaba su visión, haciendo que asomara la mitad de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente agrandó los ojos, mientras una mueca de asco se apoderó de sus labios.

¿Qué rayos hacían sus padres desnudos?

Ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia de su hijo, ellos continuaban acariciándose como locos en todas partes del cuerpo ajeno; se besaban con tal desesperación que a los ojos de Sasuke, parecía que en cualquier momento se convertirían en caníbales y terminarían por comerse la carne del otro; ella gritaba y gemía como si en realidad estuviera sufriendo, mientras que él gruñía gutural en respuesta a aquellos gemidos; pero lo más perturbador de todo era que, el pene de su padre entraba y salía con bestialidad en la parte íntima de su madre. Esa que los niños como él tenían prohibido ver.

No lo dudó y salió enseguida de ahí con una expresión de terror en el rostro, procurando guardar silencio a cada paso que daba, pese a que el nerviosismo se hizo presente. No podía creerlo ni mucho menos lo entendía; su padre entraba en ella como si quisiera fusionarse con el femenino cuerpo de su madre y, ella se dejaba hacer. Como si lo disfrutara. Nunca los había visto tan... Felices.

¿Acaso eso era bueno?

¿Se sentía bien?

¿Era correcto?

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálido. ¿Puedo entrar a ver a papá y mamá?

El niño sólo pudo reaccionar cuando la mano de su hermana se posó en su frente y se dio cuenta de su sudaba frío. Dirigió su mirada hacia los ojos perlados de Hinata y noto la preocupación en ellos; sin embargo, de su cabeza no podía sacarse aquellas extrañas imágenes de sus padres haciendo esas cosas que nunca antes les había visto hacer.

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y apartó bruscamente la mano de Hinata de su frente, alegando que estaba perfectamente bien y que ella debía ir a la cama antes de hacer cualquier ruido que alarmara a sus padres, porque estaban ocupados y de mal humor. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que a ellos no les gustaría saber que estaban espiando, ni tampoco serían tan comprensivos con su "curiosidad" sobre esos temas.

—¡Pero no puedo dormir! —Se excusó Hinata—. Por favor, déjame dormir contigo... Sólo será esta noche.

Se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. Era cierto que Hinata nunca había sido de su completo agrado, debido a que ésta era niña, pero de igual forma era su hermana y, como el hermano mayor que era, debía cuidarla y protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera daño. Después de todo, también le hizo esa promesa a Itachi y la cumpliría.

Además, nada malo podía pasar si dormía con él por una noche, ¿o sí?

—Sígueme.

Tras decir eso se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su habitación, que quedaba al final de pasillo; Hinata sonrió tímida, recogió el gran oso de peluche y trotó para alcanzarlo; cuando llegaron, Sasuke abrió la puerta con desgano, mientras que ella esperaba pacientemente afuera, abrazándose al oso de peluche. Tratando de aminorar su miedo a recientes pesadillas.

Entraron casi con pereza y Sasuke se envolvió entre las cobijas, sin decir una sola palabra. No podía, por más que intentara sacarse las imágenes y sonidos de sus padres haciendo «eso», estas le taladraban el cerebro hasta incrustarse permanentemente en él; y por si fuera poco, Hinata no le ponía fáciles las cosas al abrazarse de su cintura con cariño.

Tragó grueso. Una tras otra las imágenes se repetían en retrospectiva.

Su padre acariciándole los pechos y las piernas a su madre.

Su madre arañando la espalda de él.

Ella de piernas abiertas; él, hundido entre sus piernas.

Ambos, gimiendo y gritando; moviéndose como animales.

Sasuke no pudo controlarse más y gritó desesperado. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, su mano estaba sobre la rechoncha pierna de una sorprendida Hinata, moviéndose verticalmente, de arriba hacia abajo. Justo como su padre hacía con su madre.

¿Qué era todo eso, y por qué se sentía tan bien?

Un niño de ocho años no podía saberlo todo.

 **—Continuará—**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo: ¡No soy fan de la pareja SasuHina! De hecho, le soy fiel al KibaHina y con este fic siento que estoy siendo infiel(?) No sé, es algo extraño sentirse sucia.

Puede que este sea el único fic de ellos que publique, o tal vez sea el primer SasuHina de varios. Es taaan difícil narrar a una pareja en la que ambos personajes son lo más opuesto del mundo (no me refiero a personalidades). Así que todos los escritores SasuHina, tienen mi respeto y admiración, de verdad. En particular, he disfrutado mucho escribir esto.

Y para los lectores de México y Puerto Rico: Estoy al tanto de la situación en ambos países. Hace un par de semanas, tanto los sismos en México, como el huracán "Maria" en Puerto Rico dejaron secuelas devastadoras. Les mando mucha fuerza y que se sigan recuperando. ¡Ambos son países fuertes!

Bueno, no tengo nada más que expresar, sólo que si les gustó, no duden en dejarme un bonito comentario ahí abajo ⬇⬇ (los insultos los ignoro). Los rw le dan inspiración al autor.

Y espero que te haya gustado, Alessannd.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Preguntar

**Advertencia del fic:** Short fic de cuatro capítulos | Universo alternativo | Se tocarán temas como incesto, relaciones sexuales y/o trastornos sociales | Para mayores de 18.

 **Special Thanks:** Fic dedicado a la escritora **Alessannd Leto** en agradecimiento.

.

.

 **Capítulo dos.**  
.

.  
"El amor a la vida es egoísta,  
El amor hacia el prójimo es contradictorio,  
El amor a la familia es leal...  
Y el amor a una hermana es desmedido."  
.

.

 **—Preguntar—**  
.

.

Era cierto que no le agradaba la manera en que lo miraba; también era cierto que repudiaba su melosa voz llamándolo. Pero Sasuke de una cosa estaba seguro: Hinata seguía siendo su hermana y le debía respeto, pese a los intensos deseos de asfixiarla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

No negaba que le había propinado un puñetazo o una patada en uno de sus tantos juegos donde terminaba enfurecido y, de alguna manera disfrutaba verla llorar a causa del dolor. Para él, las lágrimas de Hinata eran la melodía perfecta que cualquier niña odiosa pudiera recitar y, aquellos golpes «inocentes» que él le daba, debían servirle de escarmiento para que dejara de molestarlo con sus insistencias tontas de jugar a «la casita» o cualquier tontería que a ella se le ocurría.

Lo que sí le molestaba, era que Hinata siempre se callaba, al menos con sus padres; siempre lo defendía de su padre y las reprimendas que éste le daba por portarse mal; y sobre todo, hablaba maravillas de él, como si fuese el mejor hermano del mundo.

Sasuke no estaba ni cerca de ser un buen hermano.

A sus cortos doce años de edad, había conocido lo que era «hacer el amor» de una manera un tanto particular: a través de sus propios padres; e intentó practicarlo con su hermana pequeña, sin llegar a nada más que tocarse las partes íntimas mutuamente, sintiendo solamente un cosquilleo en el estómago; porque según había escuchado de la propia voz de su madre, _«Hacer el amor es algo que debes planear en consenso de la persona que ames.»_

Claro, lo escuchó por accidente cuando Mikoto platicaba con Kushina, la madre de su único amigo.

Y aunque Sasuke no lo entendiera del todo, sabía que era un tema delicado si su madre lo decía con tanta dedicación. Al igual que era consciente de algo:

Amaba a Hinata... O eso creía.

Así que, para no quedarse con la duda, decidió indagar.

—Mamá, ¿qué es el amor?

Ahí estaba su duda, que si bien, parecía ser por demás inocente a la vista de Mikoto, tenía una intención bastante alejada de lo que ella creía. No al menos en consciencia. Fue por eso que ella, enternecida y sonriente, le respondió de una manera que le dejó aún más dudas.

—Verás, el amor es un sentimiento de apego hacia otra persona, que te hace sentir de muchas maneras distintas a la vez, obrar mil y un ideas en las que puedas compartir tu felicidad con esa persona e imaginar situaciones que te hagan sentir bien... Pleno —suspiró y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. "El fondo del amor es actividad, de manera que el amor nos hace felices, porque sabemos que amar es obrar. Así es mucho mejor amar que ser amado, hacer el bien que recibirlo[1]."

El mensaje que ella le quería dar fue captado. Empero, no era eso lo que Sasuke en realidad deseaba saber. Sí, era un niño –o preadolescente– inteligente, que se interesaba por el concepto general y las relaciones al mismo; pero no era aquello lo que quería saber, sino lo que el amor debía ser y lo que se debía hacer con tal sentimiento.

—¿Y yo puedo amarte a ti, o a Hinata? —Intentó una vez más.

Mikoto lo miró con nostalgia y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Estaba malinterpretado su cuestión... De nuevo.

—Hijo, no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso —sinceró, sin saber el verdadero significado de las palabras de Sasuke—. Por supuesto que puedes. Yo los amo a ustedes más que a mi propia vida, no lo olvides.

Sasuke intentó sonreír, sin embargo, de sus labios sólo pudo salir una sonrisa forzada. Gesto que ella ignoró.

—Pero tampoco te olvides de tu hermanita Hanabi. Aunque sea una recién nacida, debes quererla mucho.

Después de decir aquello, rodeó el cuerpo de su hijo en un efusivo abrazo que lo dejó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar o alejarse de ella. A Sasuke no le gustaban los abrazos, ni mucho menos, que estos fueran de su madre o su padre, aunque el segundo no lo hiciera muy a menudo.

No podía evitar imaginarlos desnudos.

Y a su vez, no podía evitar pensar en Hinata semidesnuda.

[...]

* * *

El tiempo en el colegio se le hacía cada vez más eterno e insufrible. Tanto que estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con sus padres para que le permitieran abandonar sus estudios y dedicarse a otra cosa. Y es que, a pesar de comprender las clases y esforzarse por ser un alumno ejemplar, no lograba concentrarse como deseaba. Todo gracias a su profesora y sus molestos temas de _sexualidad._

Pero esta vez no se quedaría con la duda, como sucedió con su madre.

—Y... ¿Está mal?

Toda el aula de clases se quedó en completo silencio después de que Sasuke formulara aquella pregunta y la mayoría de sus compañeros voltearon a verlo. La profesora Kurenai carraspeó para llamar la atención de sus alumnos y dejó de anotar sobre la pizarra, dejando la tiza sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué cosa, exactamente?

—Eso que acaba de mencionar —el Uchiha la miró ceñudo, en señal de incredulidad—. ¿Está mal autoestimularse?

A su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, quien lo miró de reojo para después voltear a ver a su compañera de atrás, Sakura Haruno y encogerse de hombros; ella imitó la acción del rubio, dándole a entender que tampoco comprendía la repentina cuestión de Sasuke, siendo él un chico bastante reservado y serio en ese tipo de temas. Ahora parecía bastante interesado.

—No exactamente —mencionó Kurenai—, pero si no lo haces con las medidas de higiene necesarias, podrías contraer muchas infecciones. Y eso sí que estaría mal.

Sasuke frunció los labios y cruzó los brazos. La primera pregunta había sido esquivada con increíble profesionalismo, sin embargo, la segunda pregunta tendría que responderla.

—¿Y está mal estimular a un miembro de la familia? ¿O mantener relaciones sexuales con un pariente cercano?

—¿Con un pariente cercano? —Murmuró Kurenai para sí misma, pero un instante después sacudió la cabeza y afinó la voz—. ¡Por supuesto que está mal! Es moralmente imposible siquiera estimular los órganos reproductores de una hermana, una madre o una hija. No está bien visto hacer eso... Mucho peor mantener relaciones sexuales con parientes cercanos. Genéticamente hablando, Las posibilidades de contraer infecciones son mayores, ¡y ni hablar de los embarazos no planificados! —caminó alrededor de la clase, manteniendo un tono de voz firme—. Un hijo de dos parientes cercanos tiene mayor riesgo de padecer enfermedades congénitas graves.

Él asintió a modo de respuesta y no preguntó nada más ese día. No necesitaba saber esa porquería barata de la higiene y la salud, cuando él mismo sabía a la perfección que debía cuidarse en ese ámbito; tampoco sobre genética o moral, porque eso ya se lo habían dicho sus otros profesores a los que les manifestó sus preguntas. Su duda siempre había sido otra y la muy _sabelotodo_ de su profesora le desvió el tema con los mismos cuentos que utilizaban los adultos para no tener que ligar con una conversación prolongada; y él conocía aquellos trucos como la palma de su mano, pues su padre siempre le desviaba la conversación cuando no tenía la paciencia necesaria de lidiar con sus preguntas absurdas.

Lo que no entendía, era el porqué del actuar de Kurenai. Se suponía que ella era una profesora instruida y calificada para enseñar ese tipo de temas. Y sin embargo, no podía responder una _inocente_ pregunta.

No quiso indagar más en el asunto y salió apresurado del salón, con destino al de su hermana menor. Siempre, al término de clases, solía esperarla puntualmente afuera, para irse juntos a casa y escuchar lo que ella le platicara. Porque siendo sincero, él nunca le platicaba nada de lo que le sucedía. Y hoy no era la excepción.

—Una chica de tu clase me habló hoy —comenzó a relatar Hinata—. Me preguntó si quería ser su cuñada.

Sasuke no habló. Sabía en demasía que esa chica de la que hablaba su hermana era Sakura.

—Le respondí que no —ella siguió hablando—, que tú no puedes tener ninguna novia, por que ya me tienes a mí. Y que dejara de molestarte.

Esta vez detuvo su andar en seco y suspiró. Si bien, Hinata era una niña tímida y amable con las demás personas, también podía ser bastante directa y sincera con sus emociones cuando se trataba de él, su hermana recién nacida Hanabi o su hermano fallecido Itachi, por lo que no le sorprendía para nada el hecho de que le platicara aquello; no obstante, sí le sorprendió la palabrería que le estaba manifestando. Al parecer, ella sentía lo mismo que él.

—Tú no me abandonarás por otra chica, ¿verdad?

Hinata lo estaba obligando a responder, al aferrarse de la manga de su suéter con insistencia y al mirarlo con esos ojos perla, brillantes y hermosos como sólo a él lo miraban. Parecía un pequeño _corderito._

 _Su pequeño corderito._

—Hinata, eres mi hermana. Jamás podría olvidarme de ti.

Se zafó del agarre con algo de brusquedad y siguió caminando, sin molestarse por mirar hacia atrás y cerciorarse de que ella le siguiera el paso. La conocía y sabía que lo haría tarde o temprano, pese a haber esquivado su pregunta, tal como hacían los adultos con él.

Llegaron a un callejón solitario, que era necesario cruzar para poder llegar a casa. Pero, una vez más Hinata le detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo. Sasuke resopló. Sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta satisfacerla de respuestas.

—Yo te quiero —la dulce voz femenina le taladraba sus tímpanos—. Me gusta que me toques aquí abajo —señaló su propia entrepierna—, siento cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que lo haces. Al igual que cuando te toco ahí —ahora señaló la entrepierna de él.

La miró sonrojado y confundido. ¿A ella le gustaba eso? Porque sinceramente, a él no le agradaba para nada que ella le tocara el miembro cuando él le acariciaba la vagina. Lo sentía sucio y malo. Pero a la vez, sentía una adrenalina pura cada vez que hacían eso, como si alguien fuese a descubrirlos y reprenderlos por conocer sus cuerpos; como si estuviera mal.

Y estaba mal, pero también era divertido.

No soportaba a Hinata, empero, la quería... _La amaba._

—Sé que te gusta que te toque, Sasuke.

No quiso escucharla más e hizo lo que ella menos esperaba: la tomó de ambas mejillas y la besó. Fue un beso casto y un tanto brusco debido a su inexperiencia, pero a fin de cuentas se le podía considerar "beso" a ese choque de labios fugaz y que les provocó un leve dolor en la nariz.

 _El primer beso de ambos._

El beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

Y Sasuke no se arrepentía; tampoco esperaba que su sonrojada hermana lo hiciera. Por que, pese al dolor de su nariz, le había gustado aquel íntimo contacto y, tal vez podría repetirlo más a menudo.

—Espero que con eso te haya quedado claro que nunca me alejaré de ti.

Ella asintió con euforia y ambos comenzaron a andar de nuevo. Eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, pues le confirmaba que también le había gustado ese primer beso. Sonrió complacido mientras se tocaba discretamente los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

Tal vez cuando llegaran a casa y dejaran que su madre fuera sola de compras, él iría a la habitación de Hinata para volverla a tocar.

— **Continuará** —

* * *

 **[1]** La Frase sobre el amor entre comillas pertenece al filósofo Aristóteles.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Teniendo en cuenta que normalmente me tardo un mes o dos en actualizar mis fics, con este lo he hecho rápido. Y es que, la pronta respuesta que tuvo me hizo retener la inspiración. De antemano, ¡muchas gracias!

Como lo dice, este es un short-fic que tendrá cuatro capítulos. Quise detallarlo más, pero eso lo volvería un long-fic de "quien-sabe-cuántos" capítulos y narrar a Sasuke junto a Hinata me resulta de lo más difícil, al igual que yo suelo escribir en Google Drive, en mi móvil. Y bueno, por ahora no tengo móvil y tengo que escribir en mi PC, cosa que odio porque no estoy acostumbrada.

Así que, este fic lo terminaré antes de comenzar Diciembre y las dos partes restantes las subiré en Noviembre.

Y bueno, para los que no me conocen, soy Zaphyr Bell, pero pueden llamarme Bell. Soy una ficker a la que no le gustan las parejas canon (a excepción del SasuSaku) y le gusta trabajar con parejas fanon y crack. Por lo que si llegan a visitar mi perfil, mis historias contienen en su mayoría parejas fanon (como esta, SasuHina).

Y por eso mismo, me tomo el atrevimiento de consultar con ustedes, lectores y compañeros, algo:

Quiero comenzar un proyecto personal en el que incluiré fics (en su mayoría cortos) de parejas crack. Así que...

¿Ustedes leerían algo de parejas como **DeidaraxHinata** o **AshuraxHinata?**

Es muy importante para mí, ya que ustedes son la prioridad.

 **Y gracias a sus favs, follows, favorite author y a:**

Dddx, Emelie. Alexah, DarkAby, Guest, Ilovesasuhina, April Luka, Jessi-chan hyuga, Alessannd Leto, hina-chan21, dagorfly, Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, daianapotter, Blossom Komatsu

 **Respuestas a Guest:**

 **Ilovesasuhina:** Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. No soy fan de la pareja porque antes que Hinata, emparejo a Sasuke con un par de chicas más y le tengo mucho amor al KibaHina. Hinata me parece un personaje de lo más tierno y es por eso que no veo razones por las cuales Sasuke la vea como mujer, pero hay muy buenos fics que hacen a la pareja buena. Es por eso que la tolero y me animé a escribir esto jajaja. Besos.

 **Guest:** Gracias por comentar. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero no decepcionarte. Besos.

 **DarkAby:** Gracias por comentar. Y no te preocupes, que no han hecho "eso" aún. Creo que más bien, los que quedaron traumados fueron ustedes jajaja. Besos.

 **Dddx:** ¡No te traumes, por favor! Espero que sigas leyendo, para que veas que esto no es tan traumante jeje. Gracias por comentar.

Es la última vez que escribo notas tan extensas, lo prometo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Desear

**Advertencia del fic:** Short fic de cuatro capítulos | Universo alternativo | Se tocarán temas como incesto, relaciones sexuales y/o trastornos sociales | Para mayores de 18.

 **Advertencia del capítulo:** Lime / Contenido sexual implícito.

 **Special Thanks:** Fic dedicado a la escritora **Alessannd Leto** en agradecimiento.

 **Notas antes de comenzar:** Bell no estaba perdida... Andaba de parranda :v | Y feliz cumpleaños atrasado, mi linda **hina-chan21.**

.

 **.**  
 **Capítulo tres**

.

"Lo correcto es aquello que tú piensas que está bien...  
Lo incorrecto es aquello que los demás consideran malo."  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **—Desear—**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _—¡Tú tienes la culpa! Eres una zorra que siempre mueve el culo a la espera de que te abra las piernas..._

 _Mordió por tercera vez su labio inferior. No fue por la frase dicha, ni mucho menos por el tono de voz más grave de lo normal; más bien, al sentir la respiración entrecortada ajena en el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros. Aquella respiración que le provocaba espasmos en el vientre, cada vez que rozaba su piel desnuda._

 _—¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser mi hermana? Maldita sea!_

 _Sintió una mordida en el hombro derecho y posteriormente un ligero ardor en la zona. No entendía la molestia en él y las reacciones secundarias, si le había dejado claro que aquello no importaba en lo más mínimo; una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente al captar la mirada oscura sobre ella._

 _—Y-yo..._

 _Y no pudo seguir hablando, por que sus labios fueron apresados por los ajenos en un beso lleno de fiereza y deseo; el mismo deseo que ella le tenía a él desde la pubertad. Y correspondió. Tal vez de una manera mucho más tímida e inocente, pero de igual manera, hambrienta y deseosa por más. Hinata lo deseaba a él de una manera trascendental y prohibida._

 _—Sa-Sasuke... No debemos..._

 _Eran hermanos después de todo; hijos de los mismos padres y la sangre que transitaba por sus venas era la misma; Hinata y Sasuke eran deseo prohibido y sin embargo, ese deseo carnal seguía dominándolos y atrayéndolos hacia el otro._

 _No debían hacer lo que hacían... Pero lo disfrutaban._

 _Sasuke dejó de besarla para dirigir sus labios hacia el mentón femenino y comenzar un húmedo camino de besos, recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar a la zona de la clavícula, donde succionó la piel sensible de Hinata arrancándole no sólo un suspiro, sino una leve mancha roja que sería visible ante los ojos de su familia._

 _—Te has desarrollado bien —masculló Sasuke al momento de bajar la vista y toparse con sus senos—, tu cuerpo me excita._

 _Ella, en un arranque de pasión, se desabotonó la blusa, deslizándola por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo; y dejó al descubierto sus pechos, cubiertos por un sugerente sostén rojo._

 _Al diablo lo correcto._

 _—Y mi cuerpo es tuyo, Sasuke._

 _No hizo falta que ella siguiera hablando o que él le respondiera. Ambos sabían a la perfección que se pertenecían entre sí, pese a ser tan sólo un secreto entre hermanos. Y aunque, a veces tuvieran ese dilema mental entre mandar al diablo todo lo que incluía a la sociedad para poder expresarse libremente o, simplemente dejarlo como un misterio sin resolver, también se sentían plenos de esa manera: manteniendo su relación oculta de todo aquel que lo considerase malo._

 _Por que era prohibido._

 _Y lo prohibido era adictivo._

 _Sasuke se relamió los labios y posteriormente bajó los tirantes del sostén de Hinata; cuando la prenda cayó hasta la cintura de la chica, llevó su mano hasta el pecho izquierdo en desarrollo y comenzó a rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos, tocando en repetidas ocasiones el ya erecto y rosado pezón femenino; lo atrapó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y lo pellizcó, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Aquel acto provocó el primer gemido de Hinata._

 _Esa fue la señal para que Sasuke acercara su rostro e introduciera a su boca el pecho derecho de la chica, chupándolo con necesidad y desesperación, mordiendo el pezón duro y carnoso a la vez o igualmente rodeando la aureola con su lengua húmeda; mientras acariciaba y apretaba con su mano el pecho izquierdo._

 _Un gemido. Un gruñido. Un jadeo._

 _Hinata enredó sus delgados dedos entre las finas hebras azabache que Sasuke tenía por cabello y empujó su cabeza a su pecho, intentando tener un contacto mucho más placentero en la zona; se restregó con descaro entre el rostro masculino, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran contra los ojos, nariz y labios de Sasuke; y finalmente, soltó un grito al sentir cómo los dientes de su hermano jalaban su pezón hasta soltarlo, repitiendo constantemente esa acción._

 _—Tócame más, Sasuke._

 _No esperó que respondiera, ya que Sasuke poco a poco descendió su mano derecha, pasando por su vientre hasta dar con el borde de sus pantalones, los cuales desabotonó y bajó la cremallera sin detenerse a mirar el rostro sonrojado de su pequeña hermana. Metió la mano dentro de sus bragas y se encontró con su húmeda intimidad._

 _—¡Sa-Sasuke!_

 _Probablemente se arrepentiría después. Sin embargo, ahora disfrutaría de los dedos de su hermano recorrer su vagina._

 _[...]_

—Hinata... ¡Hinata!

Salió de su ensoñación abruptamente, al ser sacudida por su compañera al frente suyo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dedicarle una mirada desconcertada y posteriormente, inquirir él motivo de su reacción en silencio.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Preguntó su acompañante con un aire de molestia en su voz—. Te quedaste pensativa un buen rato.

—No me pasa nada, Sakura.

Hinata hizo un ademán con la mano, indicando a su compañera que dejara de preocuparse; posteriormente, la de cabello rosa dio un largo suspiro, intentando calmarse de hacer un sin fin de preguntas que en ese momento le bombardearon la cabeza. No quería aturdirla con su preocupación, sin embargo, ella sabía que a Hinata le sucedía algo. La conocía tan bien, al punto de determinar que algo le inquietaba.

La Haruno se hubo convertido en una amiga cercana de Hinata desde que Sasuke y ella comenzaron la educación media superior, ya que tanto la de ojos jade, como su actual novio Naruto Uzumaki, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la residencia Uchiha, principalmente debido a las tareas en equipo que se les encargaban en clase.

Mikoto, la madre de Hinata y Sasuke, le pidió a Sakura como favor que se acercara y socializara con su hija, ya que ésta no tenía amigas del sexo femenino y sus únicos amigos eran algo extraños. Y no era que Shino y Kiba no le agradaran a Mikoto; más bien ella deseaba que Hinata conociera a una chica con la que pudiera platicar y hacer las cosas que cualquier chica adolescente hacía.

No quedarse encerrada toda la tarde en casa, después de salir de clases. Desperdiciando su juventud.

—Si no te pasa nada, responde a lo que te he preguntado.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad y pronto sintió sus manos resbaladizas y mojadas. El sudor se apoderaba de ellas y por lo tanto, el nerviosismo era el causante. Esto, debido a su distracción durante el alegato de Sakura, todo por estar pensando en Sasuke y rememorar sus fantasías junto a él.

 _Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes._

—Eh... Yo...

—Tu primer beso, ¿con quién fue? —Sakura se apresuró a cuestionar, como si ya supiera que Hinata estaba ganando tiempo—. ¿No me digas que no has dado tu primer beso?

¿Que si aún no daba su primer beso? Quería decirle que incluso le habían besado el cuello, chupado y mordido los pezones y le habían practicado sexo oral en su misma habitación; que ella incluso había practicado la felación; y que estuvo a punto de tener relaciones sexuales dentro del baño de su propia casa. Sin embargo, también había un problema.

Era con Sasuke con quien había hecho todo eso.

—S-sí... Mi primer beso, lo di a los diez años.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —Sakura se quedó atónita—. ¿Quién fue el pedófilo que te lo dio?

—¡No es un pedófilo! —defendió Hinata, cruzándose de brazos—. Sa...

Calló antes de decir el nombre completo. Estaba segura de que si se le ocurría terminar la frase, surgirían muchos problemas, no sólo con ella, sino con Sasuke y todos a su alrededor. Por que para comenzar, habrían muchas posibilidades con tan sólo culminar.

Sakura no le creería. Se echaría a reír sin control hasta terminar llorando de la risa; alegaría que todo fuese una mentira descabellada de su parte, tan sólo para llamar la atención de los chicos; la reprendería por pensar si quiera en su hermano mayor haciendo tal cosa; y finalmente, la tacharía de enferma mental por estar diciendo semejantes barbaridades en nombre de Sasuke, diciendo que aquello era _inmoral._

La acusaría con sus padres. Iría corriendo a preguntar a Mikoto si aquella aberración era cierta, para que después, Mikoto lo consultara con Hiashi y finalmente, él les hiciera un interrogatorio sin fin, hasta saberlo todo con lujo de detalles. Conocía perfectamente a su padre y por eso mismo sabía a fondo que él se enteraría de la verdad a cualquier costo; y les haría pagar, tanto a Sasuke como a ella, las peores consecuencias de sus actos.

Hinata no quería ni imaginarse lo que causaría el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de su _querido hermano._

—Estás diciendo que... —La de cabello rosa pausó sus palabras un momento, intentando analizar la última sílaba dicha por su compañera—. ¡¿El imbécil de Sai te besó?!

—¿Sai?

No lo comprendió hasta segundos después. Sakura había malinterpretado las cosas y ahora pensaba que su amigo Sai la besó a los diez años. Algo completamente ilógico, ya que ellos nunca habían establecido ningún tipo de relación y ni siquiera se hablaban. No obstante, Hinata prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así por un tiempo, por lo que no se molestó en siquiera darle explicaciones a una enfurecida Haruno.

—¡Ese bastardo me las va a pagar! —bramaba sin mirar a Hinata—. ¡Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso!

En ese momento supo que de igual forma, el secreto no sería guardado. Y es que, Sakura solía ser demasiado sobre protectora con ella; no le recriminaba ni mucho menos le molestaba, al contrario, a Hinata aquello le parecía un gesto por demás hermoso; teniendo en cuenta de que ella era de igual forma cuando Naruto hacía llorar a su amiga o tenían una pelea de pareja.

Empero, no le convenía que Sakura lo fuera ahora.

—Sa-Sakura —titubeó mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Una clara señal de que se encontraba nerviosa—. ¿Po-podrías guardar esto como un secreto? N-no quisiera que mi familia se entere de algo tan vergonzoso... Mucho menos Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? —inquirió Sakura dudosa.

—Sí. Sasuke sería capaz de ir a golpear a Sai, además de hacer que mamá y papá me castiguen de una manera cruel —juntó ambas manos en señal de súplica—. ¡Por favor, Sakura, promete que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie!

Haruno frunció el ceño incrédula. Hinata no tenía porqué sentirse tan nerviosa, si solamente le reclamaría a Sai un par de cosas con respecto al beso que le dio a Hinata; pero de igual forma, suspiró con pesadez para volver a mirarla rendida; sonrió y levantó el dedo meñique, en señal de hacerle la promesa que deseaba. No le diría a nadie lo que Hinata acababa de contarle.

—Te lo prometo, Hinata.

—¡Gracias, Sakura!

No resistió el impulso de abrazar a la de cabello rosa, quien no dudó en corresponder a su efusivo abrazo. Sin embargo, había algo en Hinata que no le gustaba nada y eso era la insistencia por mencionar a Sasuke. Si bien, era su hermano y ambos eran bastante unidos, también tenía a su pequeña hermanita Hanabi de cinco años de edad, a quien prácticamente la pasaban por alto, tanto Hinata como Sasuke.

El teléfono móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar, indicándole que tenía una llamada, por lo que tuvo que deshacer el abrazo y rápidamente contestar; cuando terminó la llamada, se disculpó diciendo que Naruto la estaba esperando en su hogar y debía marcharse, saliendo corriendo de ahí no sin antes despedirse de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y desearle suerte con sus asuntos. Hinata sólo sonrió y la miró marcharse.

Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y cerró las cortinas. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir un poco. No obstante, no lo lograría en ese momento, ya que sintió una fría mano posarse en su cintura y colarse entre su blusa, para posteriormente ascender hasta llegar a su pecho y apretarlo sin delicadeza. No podía mirarlo porque se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba.

—Tengo ganas...

—Sasuke... No...

—Hinata —susurró él contra su oído—, te deseo como no tienes idea. Quiero follarte hasta que ya no puedas más.

Instintivamente, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Ella también deseaba hacerlo con Sasuke. Si tan sólo él supiera que cada noche soñaba con que él entrara a su habitación y la hiciera suya, como en todos esos vídeos pornográficos que noche a noche veía, mientras se imaginaba a ella misma y Sasuke como protagonistas. Inclusive se masturbaba pensando en él.

Y ya no le importaba que fueran hermanos. De igual forma, ya habían hecho cosas que estaban mal y no dejarían de hacerlo.

Su mano viajó hasta la entrepierna de Sasuke, donde aguardaba su miembro abultado entre sus pantalones; lo acarició por sobre la tela, haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y aquello hizo que Sasuke posara su otra mano en la intimidad femenina. A diferencia de Hinata, él escabulló su mano entre la tela de su falda y sus bragas, introduciendo de lleno el dedo medio entre sus labios vaginales.

Aquello le arrancó el primer gemido

El dedo salió de ella con lentitud y prontamente volvió a entrar. Hinata no podía estar más extasiada, por lo que clamaba más de esa acción; Sasuke lo hizo, esta vez aumentando la velocidad y con su otra mano, atrapó el mentón femenino y la besó demandante, restregando su abultada entrepierna en el trasero redondo de su hermana.

—¡Joder!

La necesitaba cuanto antes y sabía de igual manera que ella también lo hacía. Ambos se deseaban y ese día cumplirían sus fantasías. No les importaba que Hanabi o sus padres entraran y los descubrieran. Ya tendrían tiempo para lamentarse después.

—Sasuke, fóllame. Aquí y ahora.

El deseo nubló sus mentes y, con aquella última frase, Sasuke la hizo suya.

 **—Continuará—**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Quiero aclarar algo: en este fic, la diferencia de edad entre Sasuke e Hinata es de dos años, así que cuando ella dijo que su primer beso fue a los diez años, Sasuke tenía doce.

También, en este capítulo Sasuke tiene 17 años e Hinata 15.

Ahora sí, disculpen la tardanza. No tego justificación, pero mi vida se ha vuelto algo ocupada, porque, ¡Mamá Bell se ha conseguido un empleo que le consume los días! Además que, la práctica en la escritura ha abandonado su cabecita. Bell necesita encontrar la práctica.

So, espero poder subir el último capítulo dentro de una o dos semanas.

Pero bueno, agradezco muchísimo a todos sus **favs, follows, favorite autor** y a:

 **hina-chan21, Dayani NS, Ilovesasuhina (janee), annie-nyu, Nana, hinatacris, April Luka, daianapotter, fadebila, Flemy Speeddraw, Guy, DarkAby, Lirio blanco, Hana23, Guest (×2), Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, Blossom Komatsu y**

por sus hermosos y motivadores reviews. Me sorprendí de llegar a 22 rws en un sólo capítulo. ¿Podremos superar esa marca? UwU

 **Respuestas a Guest:**

 **Guest:** This story will be tragically. Are you same guest of two comments? Thanks for read!

 **Hana23:** Gracias por leer mi historia. Y me emociona saber que leerías otro fic con Hina al final. Esperalo muy pronto.

 **Lirio blanco:** Espero que hayas leído ya el primer capítulo. Fue un error de edición mío. Pido discupas por ello.

 **DarkAby:** Haha no sé si sea amor lo que esos dos sienten, pero de igual forma es algo turbio ese tema del incesto. Y me da gusto saber que leerías a cualquier chico con Hinata. Espera pronto un nuevo proyecto. Gracias por leer.

 **Guy:** Pues lamentablemente ya pasó noviembre, pero llegó diciembre y con él, esta y la última actualización. Esperala muy pronto. Gracias por leer.

 **Nana:** Me hace muy feliz que te encantara. El SasuHina es una pareja hermosa.

 **Ilovesasuhina:** ¿Puedo llamarte Janee? ¡Wow! No sabes cuánto amo ese tipo de comentarios en los que hay párrafos de opiniones. De verdad, te amé XD. Y bueno, nunca me había puesto a pensar en las cosas que tienen en común Sasuke e Hinata y, viéndolo de ese lado, me estoy comenzando a enamorar de esta pareja. También, te voy a culpar a ti y a mis lindas lectoras SasuHina por pasarme al lado SasuHina, ya que ustedes son lo más precioso que me he encontrado por aquí y... ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Espero que este te guste y si eres fan de el lemon, el próximo te encantará. ¡Gracias por leer!

Y por último: ¿Ustedes esperan un Happy Ending o un Tragic Ending?

Lo que sí es seguro es que, en el próximo y último capítulo habrá lemon (aunque no soy muy buena en eso). Espero hacerlo decente para mis bellas lectoras.

Y ya saben, si les gustó no duden en dejar un bonito rw ahí abajo 👇👇

Los rws motivan e inspiran XD

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	4. Amar

**Advertencia del** **fic:** short-fic de cuatro capítulos | Universo alternativo | Contenido OoC (Sobre todo en Sasuke) | Se tocarán temas como incesto, relaciones sexuales y/o trastornos sociales | Para mayores de 18.  
 **Advertencia del** **capítulo:** Lemon / Contenido sexual explícito.  
 **Special thanks:** Fic dedicado a la escritora **Rouge L'e** **to** (Mi besto waifu)  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Capítulo final**

.  
"El silencio es la mejor forma de hacer hablar a un mudo... Y a un mentiroso."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **—Amar—**

.

.

 **• 1 •**

Estaba jodida. No sabía si debía alegrarse o abatirse por esa noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre; ella nunca había pensado en una posibilidad como esa y una parte de su subconsciente no quería aceptarlo, mientras que ella decía que era lo mejor para todos. _Lo mejor para ella._

Y es que, a sus veinticinco años, un viaje al extranjero era la mayor oportunidad para aclarar sus más pesarosos temores e inquietudes. Era la opción perfecta para deslindarse de tonterías que no hacían nada más que llenar su ya desgastada mente de pensamientos inmorales y conceptos de ética. Era la excusa perfecta para olvidarse de su problema, el cual estaba ligado a él. Su querido hermano.

Hinata ya ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había comenzado todo y, sinceramente, tampoco quería hacer el esfuerzo por recordarlo. Sabía de sobra que pensar en Sasuke, le traería de nuevo los problemas hormonales, que difícilmente, podría controlar. Y no lo comprendía —o quería comprender—, ella era una adulta que no podía depender de pretextos baratos como su falta de control de hormonas; ya no era la adolescente que no sabía lo que hacía, la que no tenía idea de las repercusiones negativas que tenía su relación clandestina con su propio hermano... Ahora era consciente de lo que sus imprudentes actos causaban.

Pero aún así, no se arrepentía de nada.

Aquello era injusto, una total y vil tontería. Porque, se suponía que ahora debería estar solo martirizada por su conciencia y no por su temor a alejarse de él; se suponía que en ese preciso momento ella debía estar saltando de felicidad por saber que uno de sus sueños más grandes, el cual era viajar al extranjero gracias a una importante propuesta laboral, se concretaría; se suponía que ahora podía estar tranquila al saber que ya no caería en las garras del placer carnal... _No era así._

Por que eso no era mero placer carnal. Aquello fue más de un simple contacto sexual. Ella lo sabía.

—Así que te vas en una semana, ¿no es así?

Y justamente cuando sus pensamientos eran más inestables, él aparecía sin más. Su hermano estaba allí, de pie y recargado en el umbral de la puerta abierta de su habitación; sosteniendo sus manos una arrugada hoja de papel; mirándola fijamente con una expresión vacía en el rostro. Empero, pese a la rigidez de sus facciones, ella sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. Él estaba molesto... _Realmente molesto._

—No planeabas decírmelo —Sasuke arrugó aún más el papel.

—¡No es eso! —Se apresuró a decir—. Sasuke, tú solo-

—Querías esperar hasta el último día para que no armara un escándalo —interrumpió él de manera iracunda y señaló la hoja entre sus manos—. Pero como eres una tonta descuidada, dejaste esta maldita carta en la mesa del comedor con la intención de que nuestro padre la viera, ¿cierto?

Hinata se mordió la lengua antes de poder contestar al reproche de su hermano; simplemente se limitó a quitarle de las manos, la hoja de papel que más bien era la copia de un contrato laboral. Sasuke la miró de mala gana, mientras que ella abandonaba la habitación sin intención de darle la cara ni mucho menos mirarlo cuando la llamaba. Al parecer, planeaba dejar la discusión a medias y no pensaba darle explicaciones.

—¡Hinata, te estoy hablando!

La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, recibiéndola con ambos brazos en un demandante abrazo que la dejó con la piel helada. Ella no había podido reaccionar antes de que su subconsciente viajara a otro mundo, junto a ese repentino abrazo. Sasuke no solía comportarse de manera impulsiva y tampoco era de aquellas personas que mostraban acciones afectuosas sin tener una verdadera razón; fue por ello que Hinata se cohibió ante aquel gesto... _y se conmovió también._ Sasuke sufría, sufría muchísimo.

No lo pensó mucho y rodeó el cuello masculino con sus delgados brazos, para corresponder al abrazo y hacerle entender que ella sufría de igual manera. No sólo por tener que abandonarlo –a él y a toda su familia– a causa de un viaje laboral; también por quererlo de una forma tan pasional que su relación resultaba prohibida, inmoral... _Peligrosa._ Ellos eran hermanos y por ende, no podían hacer lo que hacían; por el simple hecho de compartir lazos sanguíneos –porque fraternalmente, no lo hacían.

Y ella no lo sabía, pero Sasuke maldecía su vida por haber nacido en esa familia.

Por no poder manifestar libremente que ella era _suya._

Se miraron a los ojos, expresando lo que con palabras no podían. Hinata nunca supo cuándo fue que comenzó a sentirse de esa manera respecto a su hermano y eso le aterraba. Tal vez había sido desde que era una niña, tal vez unos días atrás. Lo único que sabía y de lo que estaba segura era que lo quería como nunca se imaginó querer a alguien en su vida.

 _Lo amaba._

Amaba tanto a Sasuke que le dolía tener que separarse de él. Lo amaba demasiado como para pedirle en ese mismo momento que mandaran todo a la mierda y huyeran juntos, a un lugar donde nadie los conociera o hiciera uso de los prejuicios y cuestiones éticas; donde nadie los juzgara por amarse el uno al otro, aún siendo un par de hermanos indecorosos. Porque estaba segura de que era totalmente correspondida. La mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba en ese momento se lo decía. Y se sentía bendita.

—¿Vas a dejarme?

Esa pregunta la devolvió a la realidad culposa en la que se encontraba y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que los labios de su hermano se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos; respiraban el mismo aliento como si ambos fuesen uno solo. ¿Por qué Sasuke se empezaba en hacerla dudar? Hacía tan sólo unos minutos, estaba completamente segura de que lo que quería, era alejarse de él. Ahora, ni siquiera podía responderle sin tener ganas de llorar... _No quería,_ en absoluto.

—Porque... —Prosiguió él, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de ella—. Yo quiero ir contigo... A donde sea que vayas.

—Sasuke...

—Hinata —murmuró suavemente, casi susurrando—, larguémonos juntos. A donde nadie nos conozca.

Ella tuvo el impulso de morderse el labio inferior, cediendo a los deseos de Sasuke –y los suyos propios, sin embargo, se contuvo, por el simple hecho de que no quería que él aprovechare eso para besarla.

—Esto está mal.

—¿Para quién? —Insistió, levantando el tono de voz—. ¿Para ti, para mí... O para todo el maldito mundo?

El chico levantó una de sus manos a la altura del pómulo femenino, apenas tocándolo con la yema de sus callosos dedos. Hinata suspiró ante la caricia y por impulso cerró los ojos embelesada. Las palabras de él apenas hacían mella en su cerebro y francamente no le importaban; mientras estuviera siendo consentida por las manos de su hermano, nada más importaba.

—A mí me importa una mierda lo que diga el mundo —gruñó, prolongando su caricia hasta los labios femeninos—. ¿Está mal lo que hacemos? Pues bien, es nuestro problema, y ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para decidir con quien acostarnos. Si decidimos hacerlo el uno con el otro, no les concierne juzgarnos, porque no son perfectos... Y todos cometemos pecados.

Después de eso, no hicieron falta más palabras para describir lo que sentían; tampoco miradas que destilaran los sentimientos que tanto reprimían. No. Porque, de alguna manera u otra, tenían la certeza de que ambos compartían opiniones y su sentir se encaminaba en la misma dirección. En momentos como ese, donde sus mayores temores se apoderaban de ellos, el silencio a lado del otro era lo mejor que podían tener.

Y entonces, él la besó.

Un contacto apenas existente, pero que paralizaba los sentidos de Hinata al borde de la inconsciente. Siempre era así. Sasuke siempre le hacía sentir lo mismo de diferentes maneras. Los labios masculinos apenas tocaban los suyos, no obstante, se movían al compás de sus gruesas pestañas, produciéndole un cosquilleo placentero en todo el rostro y por ende, su total sonrojo. Si bien, Sasuke era un idiota cuando se trataba de relacionarse sociable, en el fondo sabía tratar a las personas que quería con delicadeza y cariño; convirtiéndose en una persona totalmente diferente... Con ella, especialmente.

Poco a poco el roce de labios se fue intensificando. Sasuke colocó su mano libre en el hueco de la estrecha cintura de Hinata y ésta enredó sus dedos entre las finas hebras de cabello lacio y azabache de su hermano. Un suspiro por parte de ella fue suficiente para que Sasuke delineara el contorno de sus carnosos labios con la lengua; y ella le dio el acceso al interior de su boca, ahí donde la pasión se fortalecía con una danza simétrica de lenguas. Justo lo que ellos hicieron segundos después.

El mundo se detenía en un gemido mutuo.

—¿Sasuke?

Y el mundo se colapsaba a través de una simple mirada.

—¿Hinata?

Una mirada que reflejaba confusión, tristeza... _Y decepción._

Porque todo secreto salía a la luz. Tarde o temprano.

—... Ustedes dos...

Se separaron de golpe ante la voz quebrada de la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Y lentamente giraron sus miradas hacia el cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso que ahora estaba frente a ellos, apuntándolos aleatoriamente con el dedo índice, de manera acusatoria. De manera repulsiva.

—Ha-Hana...

Hinata intentaba articular el nombre de su hermana menor, mientras se alejaba bruscamente del lado de Sasuke. Hanabi estaba ahí, de pie y con el rostro hecho un poema trágico, inmóvil y vulnerable ante lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Era evidente que lo había visto todo y, probablemente, también había escuchado algo de su conversación. No lo sabía, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Sintió una punzada en el estómago que le provocó el mismo temblor que Hanabi; y de repente, sus manos se volvieron presas de un _tic_ nervioso que le imposibilitaba mantenerlas quietas.

—Maldita sea —masculló Sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Hanabi —logró pronunciar Hinata y fue cuando la menor la observó temerosa—. N-no es lo que parece... Yo...

Intentó acercarse a ella y tomarla de los hombros. Sin embargo, la castaña le dio un fuerte manotazo e hizo una mueca despectiva al ver sus intenciones.

—¡No me toques! —Dijo. Su respiración comenzaba a tornarse irregular—. Son ustedes unos malditos enfermos... ¡Me dan asco!

—Hanabi...

—¡Cállate, Sasuke! —Gritó la menor, mirándolo con aversión. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación—. Ustedes... ¡Ustedes son hermanos!

Los miró a ambos, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Ni Sasuke, ni Hinata hablaron. Y eso la hizo rabiar aún más. Tanto, que en las comisuras de sus ojos comenzaron a asomarse lágrimas que terminaron por rodar sobre sus mejillas.

—Yo te admiraba, Hinata —continuó hablando, esta vez con los sollozos acompañándola—; quería ser como tú algún día; deseaba que alguien como tú estuviera orgullosa de mí... Ahora me das asco —rió con el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz—. Ahora no puedo pensar en ti como algo más que no sea "una puta".

—¡Hanabi! —Sasuke golpeó la pared con el puño, haciendo respingar a ambas féminas—. No te voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera.

La menor arrugó la nariz y apretó los puños, sintiéndose tan excluida de esa familia. Si bien, admiraba a Hinata –antes de descubrirlos a ambos besándose–, a Sasuke no lo soportaba por el simple hecho de que su relación era nula. Él no le prestaba nunca atención y no era como si a ella le importara demasiado acercarse a él para que la tomara en cuenta.

—¡¿Y como le hablo, entonces?! —Cuestionó, agitando los brazos de un lado al otro—. ¿Quieres que le aplauda, o la felicite por revolcarse contigo? Pues entonces, felicitaciones, Hinata —aplaudió con fuerza—. Has pasado de ser una santurrona, a ser toda una zorra.

—¡Ya cállate! —Ordenó él—. No sabes lo que dices.

—Claro —respondió tajante—, la defenderás porque es tu amante. Dime, Sasuke, ¿ella te sirve para saciar tus necesidades mientras careces de vida sexual? Porque eres tan mediocre y patético como para que alguna mujer siquiera te dirija la palabra.

Él frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras, enfureciéndose poco a poco. Hanabi estaba comenzando a hablar sin pensar.

—¿Qué sigue después? —Inquirió con la voz más aguda de lo normal—. ¿Te vas a tirar a nuestra madre para sentirte el hombre que no eres?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Hanabi fue demasiado lejos.

Y por supuesto, no vio venir la mano en el aire que terminó por golpearla en la mejilla. Hinata le había dado una fuerte cachetada que le hizo ladear el rostro. La menor se llevó una mano a la zona que comenzaba a enrojecerse y miró de soslayo a la mayor, que aún mantenía la mano temblorosa en el aire.

—¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran —escupió mientras se dirigía a la salida—. Ustedes dos están locos.

—Nos queremos... —Corrigió Sasuke—. Eso es algo que una niña como tú nunca va a entender.

Hanabi casi deseó haber reído frente a ellos. Empero, no pudo hacerlo, así que sólo se limitó a decir entre dientes:

—... Me dan pena.

Dicho aquello, salió apresurada de la habitación y de la casa, sin importarle que Hinata la llamara desesperada para explicarle los acontecimientos. Cuando se hubo ido, el lugar se quedó en silencio, con un Sasuke aparentemente molesto y una Hinata sumamente nerviosa; de vez en cuando soltaba gemidos angustiosos y comentarios despectivos hacia sí misma, después de haberse dejado caer de rodillas en el suelo, pues sus piernas no respondían. Su largo cabello cubría la totalidad del rostro agachado. No podía siquiera levantar la mirada, se sentiría realmente sucia.

—Sasuke —nombró con apenas un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El aludido dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba, empero, no respondió. Él ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir con respecto a esa situación y no cambiaría de pensar, ni aunque su hermana menor los hubiera pillado _in f_ _raganti._

Se amaban. Esa era la única respuesta.

.[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 2 •**

Una semana y desde entonces no la habían vuelto a ver. Hinata platicó con su padre, Hiashi, acerca de su nuevo trabajo y su ausencia indefinida del país; el mayor lo comprendió e inclusive le dio el apoyo necesario para que se fuera sin problemas, al igual que Mikoto. Al parecer, Hanabi nunca los delató ante nadie y de alguna manera, le agradecía aquello. No obstante, cuando la volvió a ver después del «incidente», la menor tan sólo la ignoró con la mirada, sin decir palabra alguna. Y de alguna manera la comprendía. Para Hanabi era algo traumante encontrarse a sus dos hermanos besándose, teniendo en cuenta su casi nula relación con ellos a sus quince años de edad.

Era un día muy importante, pues sus dos amigos, Naruto y Sakura, finalmente contraerían nupcias después de una década como novios. Y por supuesto, Sasuke no podía faltar al compromiso de su mejor amigo; y tampoco Hinata podía faltar al de su única amiga. Por lo tanto, sería la ultima vez que la familia Uchiha-Hyuga se reuniría.

Se encontraban en la recepción de los recién casados, compartiendo el brindis que encabezaron los novios. Naruto brindó por su esposa y ella brindó por los momentos que les esperaban, no sólo a ellos, sino a las personas a su alrededor. Fue entonces que Hinata volvió a sentir una punzada en el estómago a causa de los recuerdos vividos con Sasuke y las intenciones que éste tenía con respecto a su futuro. Porque Sasuke estaba completamente dispuesto a seguirla, sin importarle las consecuencias con su familia o con sus amigos. Él quería hacer su vida junto a ella y hasta quizás envejecer juntos, porque la amaba con locura y no pensaba dejarla ir por los absurdos prejuicios que la sociedad ejercía.

—Hinata —cuando la de ojos perla fijó su vista en Sakura, se dio cuenta de que el brindis había terminado—. Vamos, es hora de lanzar el ramo.

La novia le tomó la mano y la arrastró hasta el centro de la pista, donde se colocó de espaldas a la multitud de chicas que se amontonaban para lograr alcanzar el ramo de orquídeas blancas que lanzaría. Hinata se encontraba distraída de la actividad, mientras miraba a Sasuke de reojo y comprobaba que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Estaba molesto. Tal vez era porque el vestido rojo que portaba era demasiado llamativo para su gusto; tan largo que llegaba al piso, pero demasiado ceñido a su voluptuoso cuerpo y con un gran escote en la espalda –que le dejaba ver la falta de sostén– y uno más en el muslo derecho, revelando una de sus torneadas e inmaculadas piernas.

La tentación de cualquier hombre.

—¿Están listas, chicas? —Vociferó Sakura, recibiendo un estruendoso chillido por parte de las féminas—. Bien, contaré hasta tres y...

Realmente no tenía ánimos de escuchar a Sakura con la voz llena de felicidad. Sí, se alegraba por ella y su matrimonio con el hombre que amaba y les deseaba lo mejor; _empero,_ también la envidiaba un poco, amistosamente, cabe destacar. Al menos Haruno había encontrado al hombre indicado con el cual compartir su vida, sin tener que mortificarse porque fuese un familiar suyo. Ella, en cambio, día con día se preguntaba qué era lo que le deparaba el futuro, al estar enamorada de su propio hermano, la persona más prohibida que pudiera haber.

El ramo cayó a sus pies.

Lo miró con duda, _casi_ con pánico. Aunque fueran sólo superficialidades, ella no podía aceptar el ramo de orquídeas que ahora recogía con cautela. Eso significaba que el destino la estaba eligiendo como la próxima en casarse. Y Sakura se lo recordó, al acercarse trotando y envolverla en un enigmático abrazo.

—Eres afortunada, Hinata —le susurró al oído—. Seguramente Kiba te propondrá matrimonio pronto.

Pegó un respingo al escuchar tales palabras por parte de su amiga. Si bien, Kiba Inuzuka estaba profundamente enamorado de ella desde la adolescencia y no temía demostrarlo frente a todos, ella no podía corresponderle. Nunca lo haría. Y ahora que lo recordaba, lo halló con la mirada al fondo de la pista, sonriéndole con timidez.

—N-no lo creo, Sakura —se deslizó de los brazos de la pelirrosa sutilmente—. Kiba y yo jamás funcionaríamos juntos.

—Pero yo creo que-

—Hinata —las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas por Sasuke, quien se dirigía a ellas con el ceño fruncido—. Papá te está buscando. Vamos.

La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la salida del salón, no sin antes despedirse de Sakura y Naruto, alegando que «iría a caminar por ahí». Sakura asintió en silencio, comprendiendo a su amiga; y los vio partir, posteriormente regresando con su nuevo esposo.

El taconeo de Hinata sonaba fuerte y grácil al chocar contra el suelo de concreto y por un momento Sasuke pensó en hacerla suya con aquellos tacones rojos puestos... _Sobre sus hombros._

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento, Sasuke la soltó repentinamente y quedó de espaldas a ella, cruzando los brazos en un evidente gesto de molestia. Hinata supo desde el principio que la intención de su hermano era sacarla del evento para quedar a solas con ella, pero lo que no comprendía era el porqué de su enojo. Ya no lo soportaba. Estar con él solamente le hacía daño.

Estuvo a punto de regresar por donde había llegado, sin embargo, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta con rapidez, la tomó de la cintura y la besó con fiereza. Al principio, Hinata se resistía al contacto entre sus labios, pero al sentir las manos del joven restregarse con descaro en sus caderas, sintió un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre y terminó enredando sus brazos en el cuello masculino, acercando más sus cuerpos y respondiendo al beso. No lo hacía con la misma necesidad que él, intentaba seguirle el ritmo; pero Sasuke parecía tan hambriento de ella que se estaba volviendo salvaje con sus movimientos, tanto de labios como de las manos.

Su mente quería decirle que se detuviera, que lo que hacían era incorrecto, empero, su cuerpo y su corazón lo necesitaban _ansiosamente._ Con urgencia.

Sasuke la arrinconó entre el automóvil de la familia Uchiha y su propio cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla; paseó sin pudor sus robustas manos desde sus caderas, hasta su espalda desnuda, provocando en ella un suspiro de placer. Porque inclusive con la más mínima caricia, él la dominaba. Ulteriormente, sus manos regresaron al gran y firme trasero que lo volvía loco, apretándolo contra su entrepierna, buscando el mayor contacto posible.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Hinata.

Él le cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, dándole a entender que serían descubiertos si alguien llegaba a escuchar algún ruido extraño; no obstante, aquello no le impidió atacar su cuello y clavícula con húmedos besos, llegando a apartar los ostentosos tirantes del vestido que sólo obstaculizaban su camino. Inclusive tomó una porción de carne –parte del hombro femenino– entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo tortuosamente.

—Sa-Sasuke —Hinata logró pronunciar entre jadeos—. A-aquí no.

—Entonces vámonos —respondió él de igual manera—. De igual forma no pienso volver.

Ella asintió aturdida y ambos se adentraron en el coche de la familia. Era una suerte que Sasuke trajera consigo las llaves del vehículo y no estuviera tan ebrio como su padre para manejarlo.

Arrancó después de un par de intentos y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia su propio apartamento. Desde que tenía veinte años, decidió independizarse y mudarse a vivir por su cuenta; aunque de vez en cuando visitara a su familia –con la excusa de ponerse al día con sus padres– y se escabullera silenciosamente a la habitación de Hinata, con el objeto de espiarla mientras se bañaba o meterse entre sus sábanas mientras dormía.

El camino hacia su destino se mantuvo en silencio. Los dos se encontraban tan ansiosos por terminar lo que habían empezado en el estacionamiento y francamente no pensaban en nada más que en eso. No había espacio para dudas o remordimientos en ese momento, únicamente estaba presente la pasión desbordada en sus cuerpos y la necesidad de ser tocados por el otro. Y se sentía bien. Ellos se sentían _libres._

Apenas bajaron del vehículo, cuando Sasuke se dirigió a Hinata y la tomó entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial, dirigiéndose al vacío recinto que los esperaba; y, al llegar a la entrada principal, la bajó cuidadosamente para unir de nuevo sus cuerpos en un apretujón y un beso apasionado; Sasuke arrinconó a la chica entre su cuerpo y la puerta de su apartamento, restregando en su entrepierna, el miembro ya erecto, arrancándoles a ambos un gran suspiro.

Con torpeza, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus pantalones negros e introdujo una en la cerradura de la puerta; cuando escuchó el seguro ser retirado, tomó a Hinata de la cintura y abrió la puerta mientras la dirigía al interior, sin dejar de besarla y nuevamente la cerró. Ella se dejó guiar por él, aferrándose al cuello de su camisa con una mano, mientras que la otra tentaba con timidez el torso masculino cubierto con dicha prenda.

Un golpe seco resonó.

Con aquellos tacones puestos, mas la torpeza de su caminar, Hinata se hubo tropezado con la alfombra, llevándose a Sasuke consigo mientras caía debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡Ay! —Soltó un quejido, separándose de los labios de Sasuke—. Eso dolió.

—Eres una gran tonta, _Hinata..._

Por un momento, las caricias cerraron. Y es que, la brillante mirada perlada de Hinata se estancó en los orbes ónix de Sasuke, impregnándolo de fortaleza y la seguridad necesaria para no flaquear en su decisión. Y lo admitía, incluso en ese momento dudaba sobre lo que estaba haciendo con ella y el remordimiento por su otra hermana, Hanabi, lo hacía titubear sobre lo que sentía por Hinata. _Sin embargo,_ al verla tan calmada debajo de su cuerpo, jugando con los mechones de su cabello que caían en el rostro femenino, lo supo.

Nunca más volvería a dudar...

Y tampoco la haría dudar a ella.

—... Y te haré mía.

La media sonrisa en los labios del chico, junto a su voz ronca y el brillo en su mirada, solamente la hicieron temblar y sentirse pequeña ante una bestia Salvaje. Pero a la vez, él encendió una llama dormida en ella que solamente despertaba cuando mantenía relaciones sexuales con él, con _su hermano mayor._ Tanto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que, nuevamente, Sasuke frotaba el bulto en sus pantalones con su intimidad. Hasta que su vientre comenzó a sentirse caliente. Comenzando a querer más que una simple fricción entre sus cuerpos, a través de la ropa.

—Oh, Hinata —gimió entre dientes al sentir la pierna de su hermana enredarse entre la suya, haciendo presión en su entrepierna—. Eres mía... _Mi cordero._

Ella sonrió enternecida mientras acercaba de nuevo su rostro al de él. Por alguna razón –que ella no sabía– Sasuke solía llamarla con el sobrenombre de «cordero» cada vez que hacían el amor. No pretendía preguntar el porqué de ese mote, ni tampoco era que le interesara mucho saber la razón por la cual la llamaba de esa manera. Sasuke también tenía una extraña manera de actuar y de llamar a la gente, por lo que preguntarle sería una pérdida de tiempo. Y lo admitía, le encantaba cuando él le decía así, pues mostraba cuánto la quería y le demostraba que ella era la persona más influyente en su vida.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando Sasuke enterró la cabeza en el nacimiento de sus pechos, delineando con la lengua y, a través del vestido, el contorno de los mismos. No esperó más tiempo y dirigió la mano de él hacia el nudo de la prenda, en la parte posterior del cuello; él entendió de inmediato lo que Hinata quería, así que en un hábil movimiento desató ese nudo y deslizó la parte posterior del vestido hasta dejarlo a la altura de su cintura. Sus grandes senos quedaron al descubierto, junto a su vientre plano que subía y bajaba arrítmico.

No pudo evitar mojarse los labios con la punta de la lengua, antes de acariciar con ambas manos, las grandes montañas de placer en el pecho de Hinata.

 _Ella era hermosa._

Comenzó con caricias circulares suaves, para después aumentar la intensidad y apretarlos entre ambas manos y pellizcar con sus dedos pulgar e índice, los pezones suaves hasta ponerlos erectos en un pequeño cono que deseó saborear con la boca. Y así lo hizo. No resistió la tentación e introdujo el seno izquierdo en su boca, rodeando con la lengua, la aureola rosada y dura en la superficie; y por último, mordió sensualmente el pezón, repitiendo el proceso con el otro seno; estirando la carne para volverla a soltar, una y otra vez. Hinata arqueó la espalda hacia adelante, jadeando en silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior y jalando los cabellos azabaches de su hermano en el proceso.

Abandonó el trato hacia sus pechos, sólo para distraerse y encaminarse hacia su vientre, dejando un húmedo camino de besos y unas cuantas lamidas alrededor de su ombligo, donde se detuvo tan sólo un instante, ya que su atención era enfocada en otra parte. De pronto, se irguió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y jaló a Hinata de la mano para que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo; se quitó bruscamente la camisa y la lanzó hacia un rincón de la sala, quedando con el torso desnudo ante la vista perlada de la chica. Y ella, por supuesto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al enfocar su vista en los ardientes pectorales que clamaban su atencion... Y sus caricias.

Se sentía una tonta adolescente cuando se trataba de acariciarlo.

—Anda —le animo él, al ver que se debatía mentalmente entre tocarlo o no—. Sé que mueres por hacerlo.

Tragó grueso ante la propuesta, pero aún así, no flaqueó e hizo lo que Sasuke dijo; se inclinó lentamente hasta quedar de frente a los pezones masculinos y besarlos con cierta timidez. No contaba con que Sasuke fingiera un gemido para alentarla a continuar con mayor libertad; por lo que se armó de valor y dio varias lamidas a la zona, a su vez, mordió un costado del pezón derecho y lo chupó hasta que una marca roja apareció en el lugar. Rió sutilmente al escuchar una maldición en los labios de Sasuke. Esta vez no estaba fingiendo.

Aquello fue el detonante de la excitación en el chico. Así que no perdió más tiempo y se separó de ella, deslizando la parte restante del vestido a través de las largas y torneadas piernas de su hermana, dejándola tan sólo con unas diminutas bragas de encaje azul oscuro. _Su color favorito._

Aunque, no le importó mucho esa pieza de ropa, ya que la hizo a un lado para poder introducir de lleno, dos de sus dedos dentro de la vagina, provocando un inesperado gemido placentero en ella y por ende, que aferrara sus largas uñas a la alfombra en el suelo después de arquear su espalda hacia atrás. Entonces sonrió arrogante. Le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en ella.

Hinata se apoyó sobre sus codos, con el objeto de mirar la expresión en el rostro del chico, empero, le fue totalmente imposible. Su vista no podía enfocar nada más que no fuera el techo de la sala. El placer al sentir los expertos dedos masculinos la estaba dominando, le nublaba la vista de una manera exquisita.

—¡Hmm... Sasuke... No te detengas!

Exclamó con los ojos cerrados, después de que él comenzara a hacer fricción con sus dedos, moviéndolos lentamente de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Aún estaba empezando y ella ya se sentía completamente extasiada y su intimidad estaba húmeda ante el calor que le producían los dedos de Sasuke. Quería más, _ansiaba más._ Y Sasuke pareció leer sus pensamientos –o tal vez, su rostro maravillado y cubierto de sudor–, ya que aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos e introdujo un tercer dedo a la cavidad vaginal; y para rematar, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, con rápidos movimientos circulares.

Escucharla gemir era una melodía que amaba escuchar. Jamás se aburriría de ello, porque, entre más sonoro lo hiciera, más duro se ponía su miembro. Dolía como los mil demonios, pero sin duda valía la pena cuando estaba dentro de ella, o su _hermanita_ le practicaba la felación.

No supieron en qué momento, la lengua de Sasuke les hizo compañía a sus dedos. Mientras éstos separaban los labios vaginales para darle una mejor vista interior, su lengua se desplazaba hábil por el borde de la intimidad de la chica y luego la introducía varias veces hacia el fondo; no sin olvidarse del hinchado y rosado botón que palpaba gustoso, haciéndola soltar un chillido frenético.

Se sentía en el cielo. Sentía que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar y, justo cuando creyó que terminaría, Sasuke retiró sus dedos y las caricias en su parte sensible y palpante cesaron, dejándola confundida; entonces abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la brillante mirada ónix de su hermano mayor, junto a una pícara sonrisa. Él parecía divertido ante su frustración, pues, tan sólo enseñaba los tres dedos de su mano, empapados de su feminidad, saboreándola; y luego, se los llevó a la boca. Como si no estuviera ya sonrojada, ese acto sólo la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

— _Oh, no._ Tú no te correrás hasta que yo esté dentro de ti.

Desabrochó su cinturón y sus pantalones, para bajarlos de un tirón junto a sus boxers de licra negros y comenzar a masajear su erecto miembro. Hinata no quería quedarse atrás, por lo tanto, tomó entre sus delicadas manos, el miembro de su hermano, con la intención de llevárselo a la boca. Sin embargo, Sasuke la detuvo antes de que lo tocara.

—De rodillas. Ahora —Masculló con la voz entrecortada—. Ya tendremos tiempo para esto después.

Dijo. Y ella lo obedeció sin chistar. No sabía qué hora era y tampoco se daba una idea porque el apartamento de Sasuke siempre estaba en penumbras, fuera de día o de noche. Pero poco le importaba. Tampoco creía que nadie iría a buscarlos precisamente a ese lugar, o que los extrañaran siquiera.

De igual forma, ella tampoco los extrañaba. No mientras Sasuke le hacía el amor.

Se colocó de rodillas, apoyando ambas manos sobre el piso y abriendo un poco sus piernas para dejar una buena vista de su trasero. Ese que volvería loco al hombre más cuerdo. Y Sasuke la observó embelesado un momento, antes de masturbar un momento su pene e introducirlo lentamente en la vagina de Hinata, provocándoles un fuerte gemido; y así comenzó a embestirla, colocando sus manos sobre las anchas caderas femeninas y enterrando sus dedos en su carne. Era tan estrecha que le provocaba espasmos en la zona baja.

—¡Mhf... Hinata! —Gruñó, a medida que sus embestidas aumentaban su velocidad—. Di mi nombre... ¡Grítalo!

Deslizó sus manos desde sus caderas, pasando por su cintura, sus pechos, su espalda, su cuello, hasta llegar a su cabello, que le cubría el rostro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, como si quisiera peinarlo en una coleta alta y finalmente lo jaló sin llegar a lastimarla, hasta levantarle el rostro, para poder observar a detalle la lujuria impregnada en sus ojos perla y la pasión en sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Las embestidas seguían, haciendo que el trasero de Hinata chocara fuertemente con la ingle de él, produciendo un sonoro golpeteo.

—¡Ah! ¡Sa... Sasu...!

—¡Anda, dilo! ¡Di mi nombre!

Hinata sentía que no aguantaría más. Que el orgasmo estaba próximo a venir. De sus labios no podía salir ningún sonido coherente, sólo los gemidos y jadeos de puro éxtasis que le causaba ser penetrada por Sasuke. Y al parecer, él lo supo. Ya que antes de que su preciado orgasmo llegara, el hombre sacó su miembro repentinamente y se puso de pie.

—Levántate —le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ella la aceptó de inmediato—. No quiero terminar aquí.

Ella tan sólo tarareó en respuesta y fue guiada por él hasta una de las habitaciones, antes de que la tomara de las caderas y levantara sus muslos. Instintivamente, enredo las piernas en las caderas masculinas y de nuevo lo besó, esta vez, cegada por el instinto carnal que sentía en ese momento; y mordió el labio inferior de él, arrancándole un gruñido; Sasuke la dejó caer en la cama al centro de la habitación, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines. Ella quiso hacer lo mismo con sus tacones, empero, el la detuvo, diciéndole que tenía la fantasía de penetrarla con los tacones puestos.

Y así comenzó a embestirla nuevamente, esta vez sin mucha delicadeza ni cuidado. Aunque no lo necesitaban. Ambos sabían que de esa manera les gustaba; con las piernas de Hinata enroscadas en el torso de él para sentir el mayor contacto posible entre sus cuerpos. La fricción nublaba sus mentes y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón; el cabello comenzaba a adherirse sobre sus sudorosas frentes, mientras continuaban moviéndose al compás del otro, como si estuvieran de alguna manera coordinados. Ella, moviendo sus caderas circularmente. Y él, moviendo las suyas de arriba hacia abajo, metiendo y sacando su miembro de la vagina de su hermana.

—¡Agh, Hinata! ¡Cor-corderito! —Bramó, desesperado porque dijera su nombre.

—¡Hmm, Sasu... Sasuke!

—¡Oh, Hinata!

Una oleada de sensaciones se hizo presente al decir aquello.

Pero, como si no les bastara el placer que les generaba el contacto, Sasuke levantó una de las piernas de la chica hasta reposarla en su hombro y repitió la acción con la otra pierna, dándole un mejor acceso a la mojada intimidad. Después de eso, los gemidos y gruñidos fueron más intensos, tanto que se convirtieron en gritos desesperados y salvajes. Ambos tuvieron que callarse un par de ocasiones el uno al otro dándose besos desesperados –casi pareciendo inexpertos, ya que sus dientes chocaban entre sí–. La madera de la cama crujía conforme se movían y la pared era víctima de ellos. Pero qué más daba si los vecinos escuchaban. De igual forma, nadie ahí los conocía como para juzgarlos. Ambos disfrutarían de ese momento sin interrupciones.

Sasuke estaba en su límite, podía sentirlo. Era cuestión de un par de embestidas más antes de que llegara al clímax; poco a poco fue soltando las piernas de la mujer, hasta que éstas cedieron y se deslizaron a través de sus bíceps, quedando a un costado de su cintura. Hinata estaba en una situación parecida; clavó sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de su hermano y arqueó la espalda propia antes de estallar en éxtasis y caer rendida sobre el colchón. Unos tres o cuatro movimientos más, y Sasuke llegó a su clímax, esparciendo su semen dentro de ella. Entonces se dejó caer a un lado de ella, totalmente cansado.

Habían terminado. Y realmente estaban felices por la nueva experiencia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, sin siquiera mirarse. Se encontraban exhaustos y sin ganas de emitir algún sonido que le confirmara al otro que seguían despiertos, aunque con sueño; Hinata tomó las sábanas destendidas de la cama para cubrir su cuerpo y acomodarse para dormir; Sasuke hizo lo mismo, a diferencia de que él sólo cubrió su entrepierna. Aún sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Aquello había sido lo mejor que habían experimentado en sus vidas y realmente querían repetirlo.

Y ahora les quedaba claro. A los dos.

Ellos no querían separarse nunca del otro porque _se amaban._ Se amaban tanto como para hacer a un lado los prejuicios y sermones de moralidad del mundo entero, pese a que todos ellos tuvieran razón. Porque, mientras se tuvieran entre ellos y se apoyaran el uno al otro, nada más importaba.

—Te amo.

Sasuke escuchó aquellas palabras y giró su cabeza asombrado, encontrándose con el rostro de su hermana frente al suyo, mirándolo con ternura. Hinata nunca –jamás en su vida– le había dicho algo semejante y, escucharla decir aquello, no sólo le alegraba de sobremanera, sino que también, le daba una nueva esperanza y muchos motivos más para continuar su camino junto a ella; porque de una cosa estaba seguro:

 _Él haría cualquier cosa por estar junto a ella... Amándola._

Sin prejuicios, sin reproches, sin culpabilidad de por medio.

—Yo tambien —sonrió con sinceridad, mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrosada—. Como no tienes idea.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un último beso antes de quedarse dormidos. El más tierno del día. Pero con un solo pensamiento en mente: _Su felicidad apenas comenzaba._

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 3 •**

Hiashi miró con detenimiento el sobre puesto en la mesa del comedor, para después dirigir una mirada curiosa hacia las féminas a su lado. Mikoto se encogió de hombros, mientras Hanabi solamente miraba el papel con una hermosa caligrafía escrita con tinta roja sobre este y lo tomaba con sumo cuidado entre sus manos, leyendo el par de palabras que sobresalían en el papel.

—Hinata se fue sin despedirse de nosotros —Mikoto habló con tristeza, abrazando a su esposo—. Y para colmo, Sasuke no contesta las llamadas.

Hanabi arrugó el entrecejo y apretó la mandíbula. Así que esos dos habían escapado juntos.

Por lo menos, sus padres nunca se habían enterado de su relación. Eso era algo que la menor de los Uchiha agradecida internamente. Hasta le alegraba el hecho de que se hubieran marchado lejos de ellos para siempre, así no tendría que verlos a la cara sin sentir repudio hacia ellos. No obstante, al sentir que la carta le era arrebatada de sus manos por Mikoto, sintió un profundo escalofrío, al ser invadida por el miedo de que en ese momento se enteraran de toda la verdad.

Comenzando por lo que decía el sobre:

 _«Por favor, perdónennos.»_

Hanabi no quería ni imaginarse lo que diría el contenido de la carta.

Mucho menos las reacciones de sus padres.

* * *

 **— F I N —**

* * *

 **Notas:**

→Primero que nada: no vuelvo a prometer nada que no puedo cumplir. Y con nada, me refiero a ¡NADA! Alrededor de 7 000 palabras fueron escritas, superando mi récord personal de 5400 (creo). Tomen en cuenta mi sobreesfuerzo, ¡por favor! (Aunque tuviera el capítulo listo desde hace meses xd).

→Me siento frustrada por traerles este final, en serio. No quería hacerlo trágico porque ustedes me pidieron un final feliz, pero a la vez, no pude hacerlo tan feliz (viéndolo por el lado llamado "Hanabi") por el simple hecho de que el incesto no es bien visto en la actualidad. En antaño lo practicaban incluso, pero ahora solamente es permitido en algunos países, y sólo es entre primos. Fue por eso que mejor decidí hacer un final un poco más abierto a expectativas. Así que diganme, ¿les gustó?

→Por favor matenme (en especial tú, Rouge, maldita araña). Considerando que este es el primer lemon que he escrito en toda mi jodida vida. Afortunadamente, mi querida hermana **Dayani-chan** me ayudó en eso y me dio el valor para publicar esto. Así que denle las gracias también a ella.

→Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos ustedes por darme el apoyo que necesitaba en esta historia a lo largo del tiempo. Hasta a los que no comentaron, pero se rieron, se burlaron o se maravillaron con este fanfic. ¡A TODOS, CARAJO!

Menciones honoríficas para **Guest, Kazumi, daianapotter, Guest (×2), Laykenia, Rouge L'eto, AhrenLove, hina-chan21, Ilovesasuhina (×2), Dayani Aragon, Nana, hinatacris, KnL (×3), Aime, annie-nyu (×3), esther82 y Blossom Komatsu** por sus hermosisimos comentarios que me hacen amar al SasuHina. Sin todas ustedes, esto no habría sido lo mismo... De todo corazón... ¡GRACIAS!

 **Respuestas a Guest:**

 **Aime:** Me encantó tu comentario, nena. De verdad, no sabes lo feliz que nos hacen ustedes al animarse a escribir un comentario en nuestras historias. Mucho más si es la primera vez. Eso significa que lo estamos haciendo bien y que los hacemos felices a ustedes. Y me da mucho gusto que esta historia te haya ayudado mucho a pasar mas amenamente tu tiempo, estando en la universidad. Y espero que este capítulo también lo leas y que de alguna manera, te llegue a gustar tanto como a mí me alegraste con tu comentario. ¡Gracias!

 **KnL:** ¡Sí! Logré hacerte reir jajaja. Aunque tus comentarios fueron cortitos, me llenó de alegría que comentaras cada uno de los capítulos y que al final te gustara este fanfic. Ojalá leas este capítulo y me dejes tu opinión sobre lo que te pareció. Y de verdad, que me hiciste sonreír. ¡Gracias!

 **Ilovesasuhina:** Bueno, quería llamarte Janee porque tú pusiste al final de tu comentario esa palabra, así que deduje que así te llamabas :v. Y bueno, antes no toleraba el Sasuhina (creo que ya te lo había dicho), pero ahora les estoy empezando a tomar cariño e incluso les quiero dedicar otro fic un poquito más largo. Y no sé, después de escribir este capítulo, creo que ahora sí me convencí de que debo amar al SasuHina y explotarlos como es debido, jajaja. Y ¿sabes? Quiero que estés ahí para presenciarlo. A mí me llenas de amor con tus comentarios, no sabes cuán feliz me harías al leer el capítulo y que me des tu punto de vista. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, Janee!

 **Nana:** Me alegra que te haya gustado estar historia. Y me alegraría mucho más que leas el último capítulo, porque lo hice pensando en ustedes. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Guest:** Pues final feliz , no lo sé. Creo que fue un final más abierto, pero no triste. Y suculento lemon... Eso lo decidirán ustedes si siguen leyendo, jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

 **Kazumi:** Aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste, porque sino, habré fallado como escritora y me daré un tiro, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario.

 **Guest(2):** A ver si algún día me animo a escribir algo Naruhina (aunque no me guste esa pareja). Espero que te haya gustado esta historia y muchas gracias por comentar.

→Ya saben la dinámica que tienen que hacer si les gustó, o tienen alguna crítica constructiva: dejen sus comentarios ahí bajo 👇👇 y yo con todo gusto los leeré y responderé. Recuerden que los reviews son uno de los motores que nos inspiran a nosotros para continuar escribiendo.

→Y... Sólo me queda una cosa por decir: Esperen saber de mí muy pronto, que ya tengo pensado un short-fic Sasuhina de más o menos ocho capítulos. Peeeero, no sé si ustedes son abiertos a temas sensibles como lo es la pederastia o el maltrato psicológico. Oh, si. Tengo pensado que esta vez Hinata será la pervertida de la historia xD.

→Y recuerden, amigos. Esto no es el "final" de una historia, sino el "comienzo" de una escritora con gustos Sasuhinistas. Nos volveremos a leer. Mientras tanto...

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
